Lightsabers
The lightsaber, also referred to as the "laser sword" by those who were unfamiliar with it, was a distinctive weapon, the very image of which was inextricably bound with the mythos of the Jedi Order and their polar opposites, the Sith. The lightsaber also became synonymous with the Jedi Order's values to uphold peace and justice throughout the galaxy. This perception endured, despite the many conflicts with lightsaber-wielding Sith and Dark Jedi. The weapon consisted of a blade of pure plasma emitted from the hilt and suspended in a force containment field. The field contained the immense heat of the plasma, protecting the wielder, and allowed the blade to keep its shape. The hilt was almost always self-fabricated by the wielder to match his or her specific needs, preferences and style. The hilt was also built similarly to his or her master's lightsaber as a mark of respect. Due to the weightlessness of plasma and the strong gyroscopic effect generated by it, lightsabers required a great deal of strength and dexterity to wield, and it was extremely difficult—and dangerous—for the untrained to attempt using. However, in the hands of an expert of the Force, the lightsaber was a weapon to be greatly respected and feared. To wield a lightsaber was to demonstrate incredible skill and confidence, as well as masterful dexterity and attunement to the Force. Types Crossguard lightsaber The crossguard lightsaber, also known as the forked lightsaber, was a type of lightsaber known to be utilized by the Jedi Roblio Darté, whose weapon had two blue blades. The crossguard lightsaber was essentially a regular lightsaber with a second blade emitter protruding near the first one at a 45-degree angle to the axis of the hilt. The blade the second emitter emitted was dagger-sized. Roblio Darté's hilt was also built with a slight curve. Curved-hilt lightsaber The curved-hilt lightsaber, also called a dueling lightsaber, was a standard lightsaber design that was often seen during the prime of Form II lightsaber combat, both among the Jedi and Sith Orders. The degree of the curve at the top of the hilt in relation to the hand holds was the important factor. The curve at the bottom of the hilt (if present) only affected electronics and power core placement. The bottom curvature on many lightsabers was mostly ornamental. Double-bladed lightsaber The double-bladed lightsaber—also called a Saberstaff, Lightsaber Lance, Doublesaber, Dualsaber, Lightstaff, or the Sith lightsaber, was a specialized type of lightsaber that consisted of a single hilt with a beam emitter at both ends, resulting in a weapon that was wielded in a similar manner to a traditional quarterstaff. Indeed, the design was likely influenced by the Zabrak quarterstaff, or zhaboka.1 The double-bladed lightsaber was first invented by Dark Lords of the Old Sith Empire. However, many weapons of its design later came into the possession of the Sith's ancient adversary, the Jedi. Dual-phase lightsaber Dual-phase lightsaber was a special variant of lightsaber that used a combination of focusing crystals to create a blade that could extend up to double the original length with a simple activation. Unlike typical lightsabers, which often possessed a manual adjuster for reducing the blade emission, the dual-phased blade could be triggered in an instant, adding an element of surprise to catch an opponent off guard. Additionally, dual-phase lightsabers also had a blade-width adjust. Gantoris wielded such a lightsaber2, as did Corran Horn3. Dual phase lightsabers could also have the ability to carry different crystals, and alternate between them at the user's discretion Darksaber The Darksaber was an ancient, black-bladed lightsaber. Unlike most other lightsabers, the Darksaber's blade was nearly flat, thin, and curved to a point more typical of a metallic sword. The black core of the blade appeared to draw in all surrounding light and color, leaving a faint white, electrical aura along its edges, it hummed with a higher-pitched whine than its more common lightsaber counterparts when the blade was active, and made a sound like a whistle when it was swung. An ancient incarnation of the lightsaber, the Darksaber was a unique weapon that produced a flat, black-colored blade1 of plasma.5 Thin and curved to a point,1 a shape with more similarities to a metal sword than contemporary lightsabers,5 the Darksaber's black blade was a meter in length and appeared to draw in the very light and color around it4 like a black hole.6 This effect left the Darksaber with a faint aura of white light around the edges of its blade,1 and made looking at it for an extended period uncomfortable.4 The hilt of the Darksaber was thin and rectangular, and long enough to be grasped with two hands. It featured an angled crossguard as well as a serrated blade emitter.1 When the Darksaber's blade was activated by pressing its activation stud,4 the hum and pitch of the blade was notably higher than contemporary lightsabers,3 and the blade gave off a sound like a whistle when it was swung through the air.4 When the Darksaber came into contact with another object or an opposing lightsaber, the blade screeched, and the white outer aura that surrounded the black core of the blade crackled.3 Guard shoto Guard shoto (also referred to as lightsaber tonfa) was a rare perpendicular-gripped type of short lightsaber with a second handle extending from the main hilt at 90 degrees. Though it could be gripped by either hilt, when wielded by the perpendicular handle, it was especially useful at blocking other lightsabers. Lightsaber shoto The lightsaber shoto, commonly referred to as simply shotos, but also known as short lightsabers or lightdaggers, were essentially miniaturized lightsabers, whose purpose was primarily to serve as an off-hand weapon for those duelists seeking to employ the twin-bladed technique of Jar'Kai, but were also utilized by those Jedi and Sith whose diminutive stature made wielding full sized lightsabers impractical, or, in some cases, impossible. Sith Lightsaber Sith Lightsabers were a specialized type of weapon that catered to the needs and preferences of the Sith Lords. For the most part, the design differences were minimal, due to the typical modern lightsaber being based on original Sith designs. Sith lightsabers almost always utilized synthetic crystals as opposed to the natural crystals favored by the Jedi, a fact they considered to be a mark of superiority. Also, most Sith weapons featured an overall more aggressive design aesthetic. One of the variations on typical Sith lightsabers was the double-bladed lightsaber. Being of Sith design, these staff-weapons were sometimes referred to as Sith lightsabers, though were not to be confused with the genuine article. The design of these weapons changed greatly over the centuries since the founding of the Sith, sometimes featuring a standardized mold, other times being designed by individual wielders. Despite this evolution, they were almost always distinguished by their scarlet bloodshine blades, a result of the red coloration usually taken on by synth-crystals. Ultimately, the Sith wielded these weapons to mock the Jedi, a trait demonstrated by the regularly greater combat effectiveness the aggressive Sith Lords possessed. Lightsaber Axe The Lightsaber Axe is a rare lightsaber where the plasma forms the blade into the shape of a battle axe. This type of lightsaber was created to fit certain uses who preferred using axes as their main weapon Lightsaber/Blaster The Lightsaber/Blaster is a special kind of Lightsaber that has a built in blaster in the hilt sometimes, with the blaster permanently attached or detachable. Quad-Blade lightsaber The Quad-Blade Lightsaber is a four bladed lightsaber. That resembles the double-ended lightsaber. But has 2 blades on each end rather than one. Trainbots Saber Trainbot Sabers are lightsabers implanted in the Trainbots' arms that they can deploy when in Lightsaber combat. Ghost Saber The Ghost Saber is a rare lightsaber that is Samurai Saber Negatronic Energy Saber The Negatronic Energy Saber is a super rare lightsaber, where the blade is emitted from Negatronic energy. The blade glows dark purple, surrounded by black and has a purple aura that surrounds the blade. Fire Saber The Fire Saber is a rare lightsaber that Changling Saber The Changling Saber is a unique lightsaber that was created by the first Changling Queen that resembles the shape of a regular sword with a thin blade with small curved notches in the sides of the blade that is colored Changling green, and makes a high pitched whistle when clashed. Users Heroes *Yellow/Green Lightsaber - SpongeBob Squarepants *Dark purple/gray Lightsaber - Blackie *Sky Blue Lightsaber and The Lunar Saber - Princess Yuna *Custom Snow White Lightsaber - Snowdrop *Custom Midnight Blue Lightsaber - Moon Starlight *Sunset Orange Lightsaber - King Solar Flare *Golden Yellow Lightsaber - Princess Celestia *Double-Ended Blue and Yellow Lightsaber - Barret Barricade *Teal Lightsaber - Princess Sharon *Midnight Blue Lightsaber - Princess Luna *Purple Lightsaber - Twilight Sparkle *Dark Purple Lightsaber - Nyx *Green/Blue Lightsaber - Thomlight Sparkle *Green Lightsaber - Applejack *Rainbow Lightsaber - Rainbow Dash *Diamond Blue Lightsaber - Rarity *Light Green Lightsaber - Fluttershy *Light Blue Lightsaber - Pinkie Pie *Blue Lightsaber and Teal Lightsaber - Gumdrop and Sugardrop Pie *Dragon Fire Green Lightsaber - Spike *Green Lightsaber - Human Applejack *Light Green Lightsaber - Human Fluttershy *Light Blue Lightsaber - Human Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Lightsaber - Human Rainbow Dash *Diamond Blue Lightsaber - Human Rarity *Purple Lightsaber - Human Twilight Sparkle *Light Blue Lightsaber - Zecora *Light Blue Lightsaber - Zeñorita Cebra *Green Lightsaber/Blaster - Sunrise Shimmer *Navy Blue Lightsaber - Shining Armor *Crystal Blue Lightsaber - Cadance *Crystal Blue Lightsaber - Princess Skyla *Lemon Yellow Lightsaber - Armor Bride *Jade Green Lightsaber - Britney Sweet *Green Lightsaber - Sweet Heart *Dark Purple Lightsaber - Scander *Orange Lightsaber - Apple Bloom *Light Blue Lightsaber - Sweetie Belle *Purple Lightsaber - Scootaloo *Jade Lightsaber - Button Mash *Light Tan Lightsaber - Babs Seed *Double-ended, "S" shaped hilt "Brown and Light Yellow" Lightsaber - Connie *Cream Lightsaber - Coco Pommel *Light Yellow Lightsaber - Dinky Hooves *- Pipsqueak *- Rumble *- Twist *Candy Cane Red and white Lightsaber/Blaster - Vanellope von Schweetz *Icy Blue Lightsaber - Elsa *Light Green Lightsaber - Anna *Light Purple Lightsaber - Jasmine *Yellow Lightsaber - Belle *Navy Blue Double ended Lightsaber - Cinderella *Water Blue Lightsaber - Ariel *Yellow/Brown Lightsaber - Pocahontas *Orange Lightsaber - Rapunzel *Light Yellow Lightsaber - Snow White *Samurai Saber - Mulan *Light forest green lightsaber - Tiana *Implanted Dark and Light Blue Lightsabers - Jenny Wakeman *Green Curved Hilt Lightsaber - Kitty Katswell *Blue Lightsaber - Dudley Puppy *Sky Blue Lightsaber - Mordecai *Forest Green Lightsaber shoto - Rigby *Crimson Lightsaber - Benson *Snowy white Lightsaber - Skips *Navy Blue Lightsaber - Pops *Dark Green Lightsaber - Muscle Man *White Ghost saber High-Five Ghost *Magenta Lightsaber - Margaret *Light Yellow Lightsaber shoto - Eileen *Brown Lightsaber shoto - Woody *Green crossguard lightsaber - Buzz Lightyear *Blue, Purple, Green, and Indigo Quad Bladed Lightsaber - Sulley *Emerald Green Double-ended Lightsaber - Mike Wazowski *Light blue Lightsaber - Flik * Blue Lightsaber - Blythe Baxter * Purple Lightsaber shoto - Zoe Trent * Purple Lightsaber shoto - Gail Trent * Dark Blue Lightsaber shoto - Pepper Clark * Light Green Lightsaber shoto - Russell Ferguson * Dark Green Lightsaber shoto - Vinnie Terrio * Blue Lightsaber shoto - Penny Ling * 2 Pink Lightsaber shotos - Minka Mark * Sky Blue Lightsaber shoto - Sunil Nevla * Yellow Lightsaber shoto - Mitzi * Dark Forest Green Lightsaber - Zim * Airbender Lightsaber - Aang * Waterbender Lightsaber - Katara * Waterbender Lightsaber - Sokka * Earthbender Lightsaber- Toph * Firebender Lightsaber- Zuko * Ghost Saber - Danny Phantom * Navy blue samurai saber - Samurai Jack * Orange/yellow Lightsaber - Jenny Foxworth * Green Lightsaber - Brian Griffin * 2 Pink Lightsabers - Sylveon * Blue lightsaber - Vaporeon * Yellow Lightsaber - Jolteon * Fire red Lightsaber - Flareon * Purple/Pink Lightsaber - Espeon * Black Lightsaber - Umbreon * Grassy Green Lightsaber - Leafeon * Ice Blue Lightsaber - Glaceon * Brown Lightsaber Shoto - Eevee * Lightsaber/Blaster - Selena * Purple Lightsaber - Vinny Griffin * Blue Lightsaber - Stewie Griffin * Blue Trainbot Saber - Thomas * Green Trainbot Saber - Percy * Golden Yellow Trainbot Saber - James * Sky Blue Trainbot Saber - Edward * Forest Green Trainbot Saber - Henry * Emerald Green Trainbot Saber - Emily * Dark Blue Trainbot Saber - Gordon * Brown Trainbot Saber - Toby * Trainbot Saber - * Trainbot Saber - * Trainbot Saber - * Trainbot Saber - * Trainbot Saber - * Ocean blue lightsaber - Willy * Purple lightsaber - T.C. * Green lightsaber - Hugs * Ocean blue lightsaber - Dolphy * Yellow lightsaber - Puffer * Grey lightsaber - Jenny * Lightsaber/Assault Rifle/Blaster - Dr. Cockroach * Crossguard Lightsaber - The Missing Link * Blue Lightsaber - Obi-Wan Kenobi * Blue Lightsaber - Anakin Skywalker * 2 White Lightsabers - Ahsoka * Purple Lightsaber - Mace Windu *Green Lightsaber Shoto - Master Yoda *Blue Lightsaber - Kanan Jarrus *Blue Lightsaber/Blaster - Ezra *Blue Lightsaber - Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *Navy Blue Lightsaber Ax - Astrid Hofferson *Purple Lightsaber - Fishlegs Ingerman *Forest Green Lightsaber - Snotlout Jorgenson *Dark Green Lightsaber - Ruffnut Thorston *Blue Lightsaber - Tuffnut Thorston *- Stoick the Vast *- Gobber the Belch *Purple Lightsaber - Valka *Purple Lightsaber - Sugarcoat *Double ended Purple Lightsaber - Sour Sweet *Purple Lightsaber - Sunny Flare *Purple lightsaber - Lemon Zest *Purple Curved-hilt Lightsaber - Indigo Zap *2 Implanted orange lightsabers axes - Optimus Prime *Implanted yellow lightsaber - Bumblebee *Implanted black lightsaber - Ironhide *2 Implanted light green and yellow lightsabers - Ratchet *Implanted silver lightsaber - Sideswipe *Implanted red lightsaber - Dino *Navy blue lightsaber - Wheelie Villains *2 Red Curved-handle lightsabers - Nightmare Moon *Darksaber - King Sombra *Sith Lightsaber - Nightmare Trix *Sith Lightsaber - Nightmare Hiro *Sith Lightsaber - Princess Black Hole *Red double-ended, spinning Lightsaber and Darksaber - Princess Twivine Sparkle *Darksaber - Nightmare Rarity *Sith Lightsabers - The Dazzlings *Changling Saber - Queen Chrysalis *Changling Saber - Discord *Red Double ended lightsaber - Sunset Shimmer *Sith Lightsaber - Trixie Lulamoon *Sith Lightsaber - Human Trixie Lulamoon *Sith Lightsaber - Starlight Glimmer *Sith Lightsaber - Gilda *Sith Lightsaber - Lightning Dust *Sith Lightsaber - Suri Polomare *Darksaber - Hacker *Red Double ended lightsaber - Brit Crust *Red Curved Hilt Lightsaber - Tiff Crust *Sith Lightsabers - Brittany and Whittany Biskit *Sith Shoto Lightsabers - Cashmere and Velvet *Sith lightsaber - DoodleBob *Sith Lord lightsaber - Bradey O'Diesel *Red Sith Lightsaber, Orange, Green, Blue, and Purple captured Jedi Lightsabers, and Captured Jedi Yellow Curved Hilt Lightsaber - Sargeant Savage *Sith lightsaber and Lighterangs - Darth Megadon *Sith lord lightsaber - Alter *Sith lightsaber - Hammerhead *Sith Lightsaber - Prince Hans *Sith Lightsaber - Emperor Zurg *Sith Lightsaber - Diamond Tiara *Sith Lightsaber - Silver Spoon *Sith Lord lightsaber and Darksaber - Ernie *Negatronic Energy Saber - Bowser Koopa *Double ended lightsaber and Darksaber - Darth Maul *Double ended lightsaber - Savage Opress *Curved-hilted Lightsaber - Count Dooku *Sith Lightsaber - Darth Vader *Sith Lord Lightsaber - Darth Sideous *Captured Jedi lightsabers - General Grievous *2 Curved Hilt Lightsabers - Asajj Ventress *Crossguard Lightsaber - Kylo Ren *Captured Jedi lightsaber - TD-1000 *Implanted Lightsabers - BT-950 *Captured Jedi lightsabers and Sith Lightsabers - Randall Boggs *4 Sith Lightsabers - Hopper *4 captured Jedi Lightsabers - Revolta *Fire Nation Saber - Azula *Fire Saber - Ozai *Implanted dark silver lightsaber - Megatron *Implanted dark silver lightsaber chainsaw - Starscream Trivia * Gallery Heroes Spongebob's lightsaber.png|Spongebob's Lightsaber Blackie's Lightsaber.png|Blackie's lightsaber Yuna's Lightsaber.png|Princess Yuna's Lightsaber the_lunar_saber_by_stu_artmcmoy17-d92i4l2.png|The Lunar Saber Connie's lightsaber.png|Connie's Lightsaber Lunarlight's Lightsaber.png|Emperor Lunarlight's Lightsaber King Solar Flare's lightsaber.png|King Solar Flare's Lightsaber Celestia's lightsaber.png|Princess Celestia's Lightsaber Barret's Lightsaber.png|Barret Barricade's Lightsaber Sharon's lightsaber.png|Princes Sharon's lightsaber Luna's lightsaber.png|Princess Luna's Lightsaber Snowdrop's Lightsaber.png|Snowdrop's Lightsaber Moon Starlight's Lightsaber.png|Moon Starlight's Lightsaber Twi's Lightsaber.png|Twilight Sparkle's Lightsaber Nyx's Lightsaber.png|Nyx's Lightsaber Applejack's lightsaber.png|Applejack's lightsaber Rainbow's lightsaber.png|Rainbow Dash's lightsaber Rarity's lightsaber.png|Rarity's Lightsaber Fluttershy's lightsaber.png|Fluttershy's lightsaber Pinkie's lightsaber.png|Pinkie Pie's Lightsaber Spiker's Lightsaber.png|Spike's Lightsaber Cadance's lightsaber.png|Cadance's Lightsaber Shining Armor's Lightsaber.png|Shining Armor's lightsaber Skyla's Lightsaber.png|Princess Skyla's lightsaber The Crystal Quartet's Lightsabers.png|Armor Bride, Britney Sweet, Sweet Heart, and Scander's Lightsabers Apple Bloom's Lightsaber.png|Apple Bloom's Lightsaber Babs Seed's Lightsaber 2.png|Babs Seed's Lightsaber Button Mash's lightsaber 2.png|Button Mash's Lightsaber Sweetie Belle's lightsaber 2.png|Sweetie Belle's Lightsaber Scootaloo's lightsaber 2.png|Scootaloo's Lightsaber The Pie Twins' Lightsabers.png|Gumdrop and Sugardrop Pie's Lightsabers Mordecai's Lightsaber.png|Mordecai's Lightsaber Rigby's lightsaber.png|Rigby's Lightsaber Margaret's Lightsaber.png|Margaret's Lightsaber Eileen's lightsaber.png|Eileen's Lightsaber Zim's Lightsaber.png|Zim's Lightsaber Blythe's lightsaber.png|Blythe Baxter's Lightsaber Zoe Trent's lightsaber.png|Zoe Trent's Lightsaber Gail Trent's lightsaber.png|Gail Trent's Lightsaber Pepper Clark's lightsaber.png|Pepper Clark's Lightsaber Vinnie Terrio's lightsaber.png|Vinnie Terrio's Lightsaber Minka Mark's lightsaber.png|Minka Mark's Lightsaber Sunil Nevla's lightsaber.png|Sunil Nevla's Lightsaber Rusell Ferguson's lightsaber.png|Russel Ferguson's Lightsaber Penny Ling's lightsaber.png|Penny Ling's Lightsaber Mitzi's lightsaber.png|Mitzi's Lightsaber Zecora's Lightsaber.png|Zecroa's Lightsaber Ze's Lightsaber.png|Zeñorita Cebra's lightsaber Elsa's Lightsaber.png|Elsa's Lightsaber Anna's_Lightsaber.png|Anna's lightsaber Ariel's_Lightsaber.png|Ariel's lightsaber Jasmine's_Lightsaber.png|Jasmine's lightsaber Belle's lightsaber.png|Belle's Lightsaber Cinderella's Lightsaber.png|Cinderella's Lightsaber Rapenzel's lightsaber.png|Rapunzel's lightsaber Pocahontos' lightsaber.png|Pocahontas' lightsaber Hiccup's_lightsaber.png|Hiccup's lightsaber Astrid's_Lightsaber_Ax.png|Astrid's lightsaber ax Fishlegs' lightsaber.png|Fishlegs' Lightsaber Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston's Lightsabers.png|Ruffnut and Tuffnut's Lightsabers Snoutlout's lightsaber.png|Snotlout's Lightsaber Jenny_Foxworth's_Lightsaber.png|Jenny Foxworth's lightsaber Brian's_Lightsaber.png|Brian's lightsaber Sylveon's_lightsabers.png|Sylveon's lightsabers Vinny's_lightsaber.png|Vinny's lightsaber Stewie's lightsaber.png|Stewie Griffin's Lightsaber Vaporeon's Lightsaber.png|Vaporeon's Lightsaber Jolteon's Lightsaber.png|Jolteon's Lightsaber Flareon's lightsaber.png|Flareon's Lightsaber Espeon's Lightsaber.png|Espeon's Lightsaber Umbreon's lightsaber.png|Umbreon's Lightsaber Leafoen's Lightsaber.png|Leafeon's Lightsaber Glaceon's lightsaber.png|Glaceon's Lightsaber Eevee's lightsaber.png|Eevee's Lightsaber Selena's Lightsaber-Blaster.png|Selena's Lightsaber/Blaster Willy's Lightsaber.png|Willy's Lightsaber TC's lightsaber.png|T.C.'s Lightsaber Hugs' Lightsaber.png|Hugs' Lightsaber The Ghost Saber.png|The Ghost Saber Kitty Katswell's Lightsaber.png|Kitty Katswell's Curved Hilt Lightsaber Dudley's lightsaber.png|Dudley Puppy's Lightsaber EQG Twi's Lightsaber.png|Human Twilight Sparkle's Lightsaber EQG Applejack's lightsaber.png|Human Applejack's Lightsaber EQG Rainbow's lightsaber.png|Human Rainbow Dash's Lightsaber EQG Rarity's lightsaber.png|Human Rarity's Lightsaber EQG Fluttershy's lightsaber.png|Human Fluttershy's Lightsaber EQG Pinkie's lightsaber.png|Human Pinkie Pie Sunrise's lightsaber.png|Sunrise Shimmer's Lightsaber/Blaster Sugarcoat's Lightsaber.png|Sugarcoat's Lightsaber Indigo Zap's Lightsaber.png|Indigo Zap's Lightsaber Lemon Zest's lightsaber.png|Lemon Zest's Lightsaber Sour Sweet's Lightsaber.png|Sour Sweet's double ended lightsaber Sunny Flare's Lightsaber.png|Sunny Flare's Lightsaber Buzz Lightyear's Crossguard Lightsaber.png|Buzz Lightyear's Crossguard Lightsaber Woody's lightsaber.png|Woody's Lightsaber Shoto Sulley's Quad-Bladed lightsaber.png|Sulley's Quad Blade Lightsaber Villains DoodleBob's lightsaber.png|DoodleBob's Lightsaber Sunset Shimmer Lightsaber.png|Sunset Shimmer's Lightsaber EQG Trixie Lulamoon's Lightsaber.png|Human Trixie Lulamoon's Lightsaber The Dazzlings' Lightsabers.png|The Dazzlings' Lightsabers Trixie Lulamoon's Lightsaber.png|Trixie Lulamoon's Lightsaber Changling Saber.png|Changling Saber Nightmare Moon's Lightsaber.png|Nightmare Moon's Lightsaber King Sombra's Darksaber.png|King Sombra's Darksaber Nightmare Hiro's lightsaber.png|Nightmare Hiro's Lightsaber Nightmare Trix's lightsaber.png|Nightmare Trix's Lightsaber Princess Black Hole's lightsaber.png|Princess Black Hole's Lightsaber Starlight Glimmer's lightsaber.png|Starlight Glimmer's Lightsaber Lightning Dust's lightsaber.png|Lightning Dust's Lightsaber Gilda's lightsaber.png|Gilda's lightsaber Suri Polomare's lightsaber.png|Suri Polomare's Lightsaber Negatonic Energy Saber.png|Bower Koopa's Negotonic Energy Saber Randall Boggs' Lightsabers.png|Randall Boggs' Lightsabers (2 regular Sith ones, and 2 captured Jedi Lightsabers) Ernie's_lightsaber.png|Ernie's lightsaber Ernie's_Darksaber.png|Ernie's darksaber Princess Twivine's Lightsaber.png|Princess Twivine's Sparkle's Double ended, Spinning Lightsaber Princess Twivine's Darksaber.png|Princess Twivine Sparkle's Darksaber Category:Weapons Category:Lightsabers Category:Darksabers